The invention relates to a handle for the inside of the door of a motor vehicle, said handle including a mounting region, which is realized for attaching the handle on the inside of the door, and a gripping region, which is realized for the handling of the handle by a user. The invention also includes a motor vehicle door having such a handle.
These types of handles are provided on the inside of the doors of motor vehicles in order to make it possible for people to open and close the door from the inside. In this case, a person grips the handle and either pulls the door toward oneself or pushes it away from oneself in order to move the door in a corresponding manner. Typically, it is possible to incorporate such a handle into the form of an arm rest, but separate handles are also known which make it possible for the handle to be mounted and aligned more freely without limitations in placement that are imposed as a result of integration with the arm rest.
However, separately attached handles also have to withstand the various forces applied during use, and should be mounted in as ergonomic a manner as possible. They should not be the cause of injuries in the event of accidents, and should merge well into the appearance of the paneling on the inside of a door.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,152 describes a handle device for the door paneling of a motor vehicle, said handle device having a handle which has a top end and a bottom end. A fastening portion, by way of which the handle is able to be fastened on an arm rest of the door paneling, is formed on the bottom end of the handle. The top end, in contrast, is in the form of a handle which projects from the top end. The handle, in this case, is O-shaped such that a handle opening is formed in which a user is able to grasp. The handle is also constructed of three parts, there being an inner and outer handle preferably of plastics material, between which a reinforcement part of steel is attached. The inner handle part forms the fastening portion, by way of which the entire handle is able to be mounted on the arm rest. Several grooves, bores, pins, etc. can be provided for this purpose, it also being possible to provide a reinforcement plate on the paneling on the inside of the door in order to increase the stability of the handle mounted thereon.
However, the disadvantage of this type of handle is that when the handle is actuated by gripping the top region, considerable torque is generated in the bottom region in the fastening portion. Depending on the varying direction of pulling or pushing when opening and closing the associated door, torque with the most varied directions or axes of rotation can occur such that the fastening has to be redundantly carried out with several screws so that the handle does not become loose after a certain time.
In addition, upwardly oriented handles with an O-shaped opening are frequently ergonomically unfavorable as, in particular for large people, they do not provide an adequate opportunity for gripping the handle in a suitable manner. Relatively small openings in the handle also impair the ergonomy when people with large hands are not able to reach through them.
Consequently, it is the object of the invention to provide a handle for the inside of the door of a motor vehicle, said handle being able to be mounted simply, sturdily and in as ergonomic a manner as possible. In addition, it is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle door having such a handle.